Currently, smart mobile phones and other mobile devices are notorious for the speed with which batteries run down. One of the main causes of the rapid depletion of the battery charges of mobile devices is constant data transfer via wireless connections such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, 3G or 4G and GPS. Further, when using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and GPS, the radios on the mobile device are constantly listening for signals and hence, using up the battery of the mobile devices.
Moreover, some of the applications running on the mobile device triangulate the mobile device's location on the Earth's surface. These applications access the mobile device's position to provide services including finding nearby restaurants, “checking-in” on social networks and for satellite navigation. In order to refine the location of the mobile devices, these applications continuously use the capabilities of the mobile device including some of additional sensors included in the mobile devices such as accelerometer and proximity sensor etc. The continuous sensing and refinement activity also keeps the radios continuously running in the background, which further depletes the battery of the mobile device.